The Tetramand Prince
by Gamer95
Summary: Looma Redwind returns to Earth, looking for her fiance. However, she ends up making a miscalculation, and finds herself in England, where she meets a little boy that changes her outlook on life...


Mankind once thought they were the only life that existed in the galaxy. But they had eventually come to learn just how wrong they were.

Extraterrestrial life had existed just as long as they had! And now, aliens were beginning to become a common sight amongst the people of Earth.

High above said planet, a particular spaceship was on its way down.

Occupying said ship was a young female Tetramand. The princess of them all, Looma Redwind.

She was coming to Earth to find her fiancé the universal hero Ben 10. She had won her heart when he had defeated her in battle. Now she was determined to win his heart and drag him back for the wedding!

Yet at the moment she was having a problem with her ship. It had been acting strange ever since she left her world and had only grown worse as the trip went along. Her pride decided agents stopping and getting it looked at and now she was paying for it.

She was entering the world blind. And as much as she was smarter and stronger than most on her planet driving a space craft was never her strong suit. So she held onto her controls for dear life as her eyes narrowed in determination as she entered the worlds atmosphere and felt the ship start to shake.

She knew she had to call in for an entrench but this was an emergency! The princess gritted her teeth as she felt the heat enter the ship. As fast as it came it left just as quickly and to her shock the entire ship had shut down. It was now on a free fall and it was about to fall right in the front yard that would lead to a new chapter in her life.

In a small neighbourhood called Privet Drive, a little boy was outside, trying to clip the leaves off the bushes. But he didn't fully understand how to do it. He ended up clipping up a bit too much...

Before he could dwell on it, however, a loud crash caused him to whimper and fall on his butt.

The boy looked around nervously, afraid that whatever made the crash was coming to hurt him. And so, he did the only thing he could think of...

He hid in the shed.

Out in the front yard a large ship had crashed landed into a Number Four Private Drive. People where coming out of their homes to investigate the loud crash and where stunned to see the ship.

They were even more shocked to see the door go flying and a large red colored woman to leap from the ship dawned in battle armor and having two extra arms!

Looma gazed around her surroundings and her eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar landmarks and people. This is not her first venture to Earth and she knew where her husband to be was supposed to live, and it looked nothing like this.

She growled low as the idea she had missed her target infuriated her add to the fact that she was being stared at didn't help matters.

"YOU FREAK! YOU DESTROYED MY YARD!"

And that was making it worse.

She sighed and shook her head. 'Keep it together, Looma...' She thought. 'Don't anger the locals... We don't need a war on our hands...'

"Are you listening to me?! Hey!" The obese man began to storm his way over. The other people looked at him like he was completely insane. "I said, you destroyed my-" Looma casually reached over and wrapped her fist around his head, effectively shutting him up.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to think." She said bluntly, looking around at her surroundings. Vernon let out a string of muffled curses and thrashed in her grip.

The onlookers could only sweat drop at the comedic display and some where even laughing or giggling silently.

Petunia felt embarrassed as she watched this display as she covered her face with her hand groaning in dismay.

Duddly however looked like he had seen a shooting star! He was wide eyed shocked. He knew who this was! Like most kids he loved superhero's and comics, so it would only be natural to be a big fan of the hero Ben 10. He knew all about some of the many forms the hero would use and right in front of him was one of those forms.

He was so excited and at the same time determined. He never liked what his family did to his cousin who had his own powers. Dudley always said he would be a superhero but the boy was too young to understand. His family hated his cousin because of his powers, yet he liked his cousin!

He needed to let the hero know but before he could his mother had pushed him back inside talking about needing to hide from the freak but by the look on her face she was more embarrassed then scared.

Vernon was enraged. Some four armed freak decides to destroy his yard. Not on his watch! He marched over to the red skinned woman with fury and once he felt her strong hand on his face he lost it.

He screamed and swung his arms at her trying to strike her at any way possible. Lomma meanwhile did not give the man a single thought. Sure he was annoying her but that was it. She was trying to see if there was ANYTHING that would tell her where she had landed.

She eventually decided to take advantage of the crowd she drew. "People of Earth!" She shouted, loud and clear. "I have come to your fair planet in search of a specific person! Does anybody know where I might find my fiance, Ben Tennyson?!"

The people began to whisper to each other...

"Ben Tennyson? The alien superhero?"

"Isn't he still in high school?"

"He should be too young to get married..."

Lomma began to get annoyed by the whispers and lack of a real response. "If you all could speak up that would be nice!" she gave the annoyed man a look before giving him a good toss that sent the man flying back into his house through the door leaving a Vernon sized hole in the door.

When the crowd saw this they grew fearful of this woman and started to back up in fear.

Looma noticing this glared at them. "Now…where is Ben Tennyson!?" she shouted again.

Yet again nothing only screams as the people finally decided to sprint to safety as far from the red skinned alien as possible.

Looma scoffed at the cowardly humans. Her fiancé was above running from his foes or from a woman asking for help! Luckily for her someone decided to stick around. She felt a hand touch her leg and her head snapped down and her axe's where in hand ready to cut off the hand that dared touch her before her fiancé.

She was surprised however to see a small round child gazing up at her with almost stars in his eyes. "Y-Your Ben 10 aren't you?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

The princes lowered her axe's down and gave the child a slight grin in amusement. "I am not. I am his betrothed." She explained politely.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means I will be his wife." She explained further with a sigh.

"Oooohhhh." He said now understanding. "So cool…" he said with those stars returned to his eyes making the princess smile in amusement. "Oh! I almost forgot! Since you are marrying a hero then you are one too right?" he asked.

Looma had to think about that. While she never did understand her loves work she would always support him. So…maybe trying to be a hero will help her better understand her future husband better.

She gave the child a confident grin. "Of course I am. A powerful and noble hero!" she declared.

"Then will you help my cousin! He's being abused by my family!"

Looma stared blankly at the child. "...I beg your pardon, young one?" She asked.

"My cousin's being abused." He explained.

"Abused..." Looma crossed all four arms over her chest. "And, pray tell, what exactly do they do to abuse him?" Dudley looked down.

"They make him work REALLY hard...Every day. He does ALL the chores, even the ones that are too hard for him to do. If he doesn't do them right, my daddy hits him...Sometimes he uses weapons. And they keep telling him he's a freak. And that everyone hates him. And they don't let him cry about it either. One time my daddy heard him crying in his cupboard and he beat him up for a really long time for waking him up...But it wasn't even that loud...I think my daddy just wanted an excuse to hit him."

*Backyard of the house*

A very young Harry Potter was currently trying to weed the garden without gloves. He had no idea what he was doing and at the moment he was trying to pull out a very thorny weed that was giving him trouble.

The child no older then maybe two narrowed his emerald green eyes down at the weed. He was forbidden from using anything to help him, mostly to make his job harder. He wined softly wishing he had some help.

CRASH

BOOM

BANG

Harry jumped to his feet and almost tumbled to the ground as he spun around to see the very house shaking. He whimpered scared his eyes wide and he closed his eyes tight and covered his ears when a very loud sound almost like screaming was herd missing the image of his uncle and aunt being sent flying from the house and into the shed behind him.

The two of them crashed through the wall, making a huge hole in the side of it. There was a brief moment of silence. Then the whole thing crashed down around them, leaving them lying unconscious amongst ruins.

The little boy let out a soft whimper and stepped back from where they landed, before tripping and landing on his butt with a squeak.

Then, a large shadow loomed over him. He turned around slowly, and looked up at the figure that had approached him...

"Nohutme!" The toddler pleaded, panicked.

Looma blinked down at the small child at her feet her past rage seeming to evaporate as she took in his features. She slowly got down to her knees to get a better look at the small child and she gasped in shock.

He was a tiny thing. With messy black hair and pale skin, the most notable feature on his person was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead but right beneath that set two large almost glowing emerald green eyes that pierced her heart.

Harry for his part was stunned too as he gazed at the red skinned woman with four arms kneeling in front of him. His former fear gone as he gave her a look of wonder. "Wed…" he babbled with wide eyes.

She blinked and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Reskin." he babbled then giggled lightly. "Likey!" he clapped his hands

Looma's eyes widened. "Y-Yes...I do have red skin...And...yellow eyes..." She replied, unsure how to deal with the situation. Harry smiled brightly up at her.

"Pwetty!" Looma blinked.

"I'm sorry...?"

"You pwetty!"

Looma did not know what happened that day, but she would forever remember feeling an intense warmth flow through her and for the first time since that day her fiancé was nowhere in her thoughts.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she felt a true genuine smile grow on her lips. "Thank you, child." She spoke softly.

Harry smiled up at her and lifted his arms up to be help. "Up?" he asked cutely making the warrior princess heart melt. She slid two hands under his arms and lifted him with ease making him giggle at the feeling.

Looma held the child out and stared at his smiling face feeling her own smile grow. She slowly brought him close and he wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled into her with a content coo making her blush at the contact.

"Warm…" he babbled as he tightened his hold around her not wanting to let go. She was okay with that.

In fact, she put a hand to her mouth and giggled. She GIGGLED! She NEVER giggled before!

But the cute little boy in her arms brought it out of her... Oh my goodness, he was tiny and sweet...

She couldn't stop smiling! It was causing her physical pain, but she could NOT stop!

Slowly, carefully, she curled her other two arms around the little boy to cuddle him even more.

Harry nuzzled more into her with a soft coo and closed his eyes in content, happy for once in his life.

Soon however trouble entered as police sirens were heard and many police officers came rushing around the destroyed house and into the back yard point their pistols at the red skinned princess. "Let the kid down now!" the leading officer shouted.

Looma glared defiantly at the police and Harry frowned at them not wanting to be put down! He gave the police officers a glare that made them wince slightly as the green eyes sparkled like flames. "Makewedmad! Goway!" he shouted.

The officers were confused by this and they gazed up at the slightly stunned alien as well. "Look kid she is dangerous."

"No!" he said again. "Shenohitme!" he babbled making everyone freeze.

The officers stared at the child and finally the caption took a good look at the child's condition. Thin body. Bruised arms and face and an overwhelming attachment to the…woman. That all lead to, "Child abuse." The man hissed out. "Lower your gun's boys. The kids safe." He ordered.

The officers were hesitant but obeyed their caption. The man gave the child and woman a frown and tipped his cap. "Apologies ma'am. We don't handle these kind of cases often. The stuff in the states has us a little jumpy."

Looma sniffed lightly. "Yes, well...Be that as it may, you are threatening royalty. You're lucky I'm feeling lenient, but you may not be so lucky if another ambassador comes down from space."

"I'm sure most ambassadors wouldn't destroy public property, in our defense..."

"If they saw what happened in that household they most certainly would. ANYONE would."

"Yeah..."

"We'll call the local plumbers see what they can do about this mess." He looked down at the child and sighed softly. "Treat him well alright." He said surprising the alien as he turned and returned to his men to make the call.

"What an interesting human." She commented before feeling the child start to shake in her arms. She looked down with wide eyes at him to see him shaking with tears falling from his eyes. "Little boy?"

"Nogo…pwese…nogo…" he begged as he hugged her tighter not wanting to let go. He was scared that she would leave now and that he would never see her again.

Looma frowned deeply at him. "Go? Without you? Don't be absurd, little one." She said with a smile.

"Youtay?" He asked hopefully. She ruffled his hair.

"I stay." She said gently.

"Fankoo..." He said, looking up at her with puppy eyes. Then, he felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

She didn't know what came over her, but she felt compelled to kiss this child on the forehead. He had warmed her heart in a way that not many have. Her lips lingered for a moment before she pulled back with a warm smile on her face.

She held the child close and felt whole.

"Ahem."

She jumped in surprise and looked over to see a woman with a green badge of the plumbers on her shirt give the princess a small grin.

"Hello there. My name is April, and I am here to take you to our base so we can give your ship repared and also give you any help you need." She explained.

Looma nodded her head. "Thank you stranger."

"It's no problem." She then noticed the small boy in her arms and then frowned sadly at him. "Poor dear. You can take him as well." She said softly.

Looma frowned. "I was fully intending on it." She said, trying to hide the fact that if this woman had tried to take the boy from her she would have smashed her in the face. Thankfully, the woman smiled.

"Very good. If you'll just come with me then..." Looma followed along behind, holding the boy gently. All four of her arms were curled around him, hiding him from view.

"Cansee..." His little voice sounded out. She removed her extra arms to look down at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"NOWsee!" He said happily.

Looma and April giggled at the cute act. Looma smiled down at him and rested her two arms down by her side as she cradled the small child in her other two arm. He looked around and tilted his head adorably at his now destroyed house.

"Cubbygo." He muttered softly.

"What was that?" Looma asked not understanding.

Harry blinked and looked up at her before pointing at the still standing stairs. "Cubbysweep." He muttered again.

Looma looked over and spotted a small door that went into the stairs. A gasp next to her made her turn to see a horrified April.

The plumber turned to the little boy. "Sweetie. Is…is that where you went for bed time?" she asked.

Loomas eyes widen at that and looked down only to see Harry nod his head yes.

The alien clenched her free fists, but refrained from snapping again. "That's never going to happen again." She said gently. "Not so long as you are with me."

"Wifoo?"

"That is correct." Looma nodded. Harry smiled softly. Then his eyes widened.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed, reaching towards the pile. Looma blinked.

"Oh dear...One moment, please..." She turned around and made her way back to the wreckage of the house...

"Here it is..." A soft voice sounded out. She looked down to see the older boy from earlier holding a small stuffed bear and a blanket. "I got them before you smashed the house."

Looma smiled down at the child and reached down with her free hands to take the blanket and teddy from him and wrapped the blanket around the boy and handed him his teddy.

He snatched the teddy and nuzzled into the blanket as he leaned agents her. "Thanky." He said softly.

Dudley smiled lightly as Looma giggled at his cute display. "Excuse me child." He turned around to see April giving him a gentle smile. "Were you the one to let her know what was happening to your brother?" she asked.

"He's my cousin, but yeah I let her know. I mean she is hero! Like Ben 10!" he cheered.

April giggled lightly at that. "Yes. I do believe she is." She smiled in approval as she watched the red alien princess cradling the human baby like her own child. It was a heartwarming sight.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Looma asked, voice unusually calm and gentle. April nodded.

"We shall. Come along now..." She looked back at Dudley. "You're quite the little hero yourself, you know." Dudley blushed.

"Really?" He asked bashfully.

"It takes a true hero to help someone in need. Telling me was the best thing you could have done for him." Looma replied.

Dudley blushed scarlet as he smiled wide. A few men form the child services arrived to take him away, April told them to treat him like a hero and they smiled down at the little boy making him beam up at them.

Aprial and Looma made it to her car and the woman pressed a button and to the aliens and Harrys surprise the car started to shift till it became a van. 'Cawchanggy!" he shouted.

"Plumbers ever changing vehicles can hold any alien guest, and its child safe." She explained amused at the shocked expression.

Looma blinked at it and when April opened the side door she hesitantly entered and sat down in one of the seats with April right after words.

The woman knocked on the front and smiled lightly. "HQ please Jeff." She asked and smiled as she felt the car start to move.

"We should be at HQ soon so we can go over a few things, and get the little guy checked out." She announced.

Looma nodded with a small grin. "That is acceptable. I do believe I should give out my name to both of you." She spoke making the woman nod. "I am Looma Red Wing princess of Khoros. Fiancé to Ben Tennyson"

April paused and looked up at the red four armed princesses with wide eyes. "F-Fiancé!?"

Looma nodded with a warm smile. "That's right." She looked down at the now sleeping child having passed out from the gentle rocking of the van and the overall warmth and safety he felt from the red skinned alien. She smiled tenderly down at him and stoked his hair. "And this will be our child."

April stared wide eyed at the tender moment and thought, 'I need to make a few calls to the states...'


End file.
